Night Stalker
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: Human life meant nothing to Kendall. The blonde snatched, fed and killed. But this brunette boy had him itching for more. He wanted that boy, needed him. So he was going to claim James.
1. Chapter 1

_**Surprise! This is totally random, but I've been thinking a lot about writing some Kames stories and you all know my obsession with vampires so here we go. I do plan on making this a muti-chapter story just because I want Kames to develop into their relationship and it would've been too short for a one-shot for all that to happen. I plan on making this a 5-6 chaptered story, but who knows, maybe it can turn into more. I really don't know what to say other than ENJOY! :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

It was the busiest night club in town. Women and men from all over the area came here each night to let go of the stress that built up each and every day. They knew, however, they were putting their lives in danger. Anyone of the many faces entering the club could be the 'Night Stalker'. For weeks, bodies were found in this very area: drained of blood, throats slashed open, bite marks from head to toe. The authorities didn't want to alarm any citizens, calling this killer a mass murderer. A human murderer. But the authorities knew what this murderer really was, a vampire. They have been failing miserably on trying to find out who the vampire was, which is why Kendall came here each and every night, stalking his prey, picking just the right one to take behind the ally and have his nightly feast. Tonight was no different.

The green-eyed vampire did his nightly ritual. He was leaning against the wall of the loud, obnoxious night club. Lights of various of colors flashing in every direction, making it hard for anyone to see clearly, except Kendall. He would watch as men and women would get completely shit-faced, throwing their bodies at whoever was willing to please them. Tonight, a shot brunette with pushed up hair made his way to Kendall. He had a cute giggle, dimples dominating his face as he smiled at the blonde. His brown eyes were inviting and carefree. Perfect.

"I haven't seen you around before." The brunette male said to Kendall, biting his bottom lip as the blonde turned his memorizing eyes onto him.

"Is that so?" Kendall questioned, a smirk working its way onto his pale face. The short male nodded his head, bottom lip still tucked between his teeth as he stared the blonde up and down. "What's your name cutie?"

"L-Logan." Logan said, cheeks flaring up at the nickname.

"Mmm, _Logan_." Kendall purred, smirking widely as said male's mouth dropped open. His chocolate brown eyes were shining mischievously, and Kendall took that as an invitation. "Say Logan, how about we get out of here and get to know each other better?" Logan just nodded his head, taking the blonde's awaiting hand and following him out of the club, nobody noticing the two leaving like usual. Logan raised an eyebrow as Kendall led them through an ally, the street lights seeming to fade as they got deeper and deeper.

"Where are we going?" He questioned, trying to mask his fear.

"It's just a shortcut to my apartment." Kendall said, turning around to give the boy a wink. That seemed to make Logan relax, just a bit. Kendall began to loosen his grip in the brunette male's hand and Logan concluded that they must have reached the blonde's apartment.

"Can I get your name?" Logan asked, trying to keep flirting with the male. When he didn't receive a response he began to shake in fear, heart pounding against his chest. "U-Uh, hello?" He whispered, backing up slightly, straining his eyes to see. He reached for his phone, turning on the flashlight and shining it around. He nearly screamed when Kendall's face popped into the light, the blonde smirking sadistically. "Dude, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Logan laughed a little, trying to control his racing heart. His smile began to falter as Kendall stepped closer towards him, the blonde's smirk dropping from his face. Logan's eyes widen as red began to dominant the blonde's once bolted green eyes.

"Vampire." Logan whispered and before he could take off running, Kendall had grabbed him by the shoulders, roughly slamming him against the brick wall. Logan's phone dropped from his hands, the light flashing up in Kendall's face, giving the scared boy a clear picture of the monster before him.

Kendall was smiling, big, sharp teeth dripping with drool. His eyes were a bloody red, the green barely noticeable. Veins popped around and under his eyes, giving him an even more deadly look. Tears were streaming down Logan's face as Kendall had a hand clamped over his mouth. The short brunette was struggling to get free of the monster's grip which made Kendall grow irritated as the minutes passed on.

"Stop moving." Kendall hissed, his eyes dilating along with Logan's. The brunette didn't corporate however, he was still squirming to get free. Kendall's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his face back to normal as he took a swift smell of the air. Toxic, poison, vervain. "Now where the hell did you get vervain?" Kendall questioned, smirking as the boy's eyes were wide with fear. "Tell me _Logan._ "

"Pl-please don't do t-this. P-pl-ease." Logan sobbed, eyes darting to the black bracelet wrapped around his wrist. Kendall's eyes followed, he quickly snatched the bracelet, hissing as it burned his skin.

"Now, just to be sure.." The blonde trailed off, fangs appearing once more as he sank his teeth into Logan's neck, the shorter male crying out in pain, tears falling down his eyes. "Yup, vervain free." Kendall smiled, blood dripping from his mouth.

Logan watched in horror as Kendall lapped at the blood surrounding his mouth. He closed his eyes and prayed silently to any God above to let him go free, to let someone come out and save him. His prayers were cut short when Kendall began to speak again.

"You know Logan." Logan felt absolutely disgusted with himself for shuddering when the blonde purred his name. "You shouldn't be so willing to throw yourself at strangers like that."

"Please, p-please just let me go." Logan cried, hearting sinking as Kendall smiled deadly at him.

"But you know my secret, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now." And with that, Kendall's eyes went back red and he sank his teeth into Logan's already bleeding neck. The poor brunette's cries for help were drained out by the sound of the thumping music from the night club.

Logan was trying his hardest to shove the blonde vampire away from him, but it was pointless. Kendall would bite down harder, making Logan scream in pain. Logan kept fight down to his last breath. He felt his head go dizzy, eyes getting droopy as the monster fed on him. He tried one last attempt to push the blonde back before he took his last breath, Kendall letting his limp body drop to the ground with a 'thud'. Kendall was breathing heavily, eyes shut tight as he took in the task of Logan. He tasted just like everyone of his other victims, cooper with a hint of iron. Nothing ever special. The blonde licked his lips, wiping the remaining blood from his mouth as he dug around in Logan's pockets. He smirked when he found a switch blade, sliding it open he slashed at Logan's neck, under his arms and stabbed him a couple of times in his stomach. Then he left.

* * *

Two weeks later, Kendall was back in the alley of the night club, hiding out in the shadows. He stayed low for a couple of weeks, his last kill blowing up all over the news. Turns out that Logan guy was actually popular with the town, his father was a famous surgeon in the next town over. But each night, Kendall would hide in the shadows examining each face that walked into the club, stalking his next victim.

As Kendall was analyzing his next prey, a new face appeared, one that took his breath away. Kendall has never seen this boy before. He was wearing a white v-neck with a leather jacket, tight black pants and black shoes. His hair was styled neatly, and from what Kendall could tell, thick. Like it's always taken care of. The male was tall, maybe taller than Kendall or just the same height. His body was perfectly tanned and seemed to glow under all the flashy lights the club produced. Kendall found himself inching closer to this brunette beauty, he found his knees going weak as the brunette male flashed a smile to the bouncer, holding up his id. His heart was beating too fast and loudly for his liking. His palms were sticky and sweaty as he crept out of the shadows. It wasn't until the pretty boy began to turn his head in Kendall's direction when he realized what he was doing. Before the brunette could fully turn and spot Kendall staring at him, Kendall was gone in an instant. The brunette shrugged it off before entering the club.

Kendall was hidden deep within the shadows, back slammed hard against a brick wall, chest heaving up and down as he tried to figure out what the hell just happened. Human life meant little to Kendall, the blonde snatched, fed, and killed. It was in his nature. Never in his centuries of life has a human made him feel and think about his duties as a vampire. But that boy, that beautiful boy made Kendall itch for more. He wanted that boy, he needed that boy. So Kendall did what he did best, put on a smirk and hunted down his prey.

Kendall didn't think he would ever get used to the loud, trashy music the club played every night. He missed the old, classical music from back then. The blonde's green eyes scanned over the many faces of the club, trying to find his target. Instead, his eyes landed on a couple grinding on each other on the dance floor, their smiles filled with love. His chest began to hurt as he continued to stare at the couple. The blonde felt angry that these unknown feelings began to fill his chest. He could feel his fangs growing in his mouth, his vison turning red as he stared at the two in love. It wasn't until he felt eyes boring into his back that he relaxed. He swiftly turned around, seeing the one he was looking for staring at him with curious eyes, a small smile in his face. An invitation. The brunette beauty looked away, blood rushing to his cheeks as the blonde gave him a smirk. Kendall made his way over to the male sitting at the bar.

"You know," He started. "It isn't safe for a pretty face like you to be alone in this area." It was when those innocent hazel eyes turned on Kendall did the vampire gasps in shock. Thick eyelashes batting away as a shy smiled spread over the brunette's face. And when he spoke, Kendall knew he would have wet dreams about him later on that night.

"Are you here for protection?" The brunette male teased back and Kendall had to bite down a smile, an actual smile. "Maybe. You're just so innocent, I couldn't let the Night Stalker get to you." The brunette had to laugh at that. His laugh loud and obnoxious, but Kendall found himself wanting to hear that laugh over again, and being the cause for said boy to laugh.

"Who said I was innocent?" The pretty boy challenged and Kendall raised a bushy brow at him. "Maybe you're the one that needs the protection." Kendall smirked.

"I'm a demon, I don't need protection." He said, eyes shining mischievously as the pretty male bit his lip. Kendall inwardly groaned at the innocent look the brunette was giving him.

"What's your name?" This was new. Normally it was Kendall asking for their name, never returning the favor, but for some strange reason, Kendall felt compelled to tell this stranger his name.

"Kendall." He said, without missing a beat. He smirked when the other eyes widen, whispering the blonde's name under his tongue. "What's yours?"

"My name is James." The pretty boy responded, giving the blonde a warm smile.

" _James_." Kendall purred, sliding his bar stool closer to James. He saw James shudder, the brunette's scent of sweet cinnamon invading Kendall's senses, the blonde fight the urge to just jump the male before him. He wanted to know more. "So tell me James," Kendall started, dragging a finger down James' tan arm, noting the leather jacket resting on the table. "Do you like bad boys?"

"Why? Are you bad, Kendall?" James smirked, playing along with Kendall's game. Sinful images flashed in Kendall's mind as he repeated the brunette saying his name over and over.

"I'm very bad James." Kendall said, sliding from his chair and in between James' thighs. He placed his hands on James' hips, his lips placing small kisses on the brunette's neck. "And I need someone be bad with me." He whispered, gently nibbling at James' earlobe before locking eyes with the brunette. "Will you be bad with me James?" Kendall's eyes dilated along with James'. The pretty boy smiling slightly.

James fiddled his hands in Kendall's hair, urging the blonde back to his neck. "You know Kendall, your little mind games don't work on me." James whispered before grabbing a fist full of Kendall's hair and yanking him back. He gave the blonde a sardonic smile as the vampire hissed. "Is that your little vampire trick?" James questioned, arching a challenging eyebrow as Kendall's eyes turned red.

"Vervain." Kendall stated as the strong sent started to fill his nose. He eyed James, before smirking at the necklace around his neck. "Why aren't you afraid?"

"Because, you're not scary. Cute, but not scary."

"I could kill you, and nobody would even notice."

"But you won't."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Kendall questioned, his voice low as he returned to his previous spot between James' legs.

"Because you told me your name." James said, voice strong as he eyed Kendall. Kendall tried not to show James his confusion as he thought over the brunette's answer. Instead, the blonde's eyes turned back red as he smiled, giving James a good view of his sharp fangs.

"Give me your necklace." The vampire ordered and James obeyed, ripping his necklace off and handing it to Kendall. The blonde ignored the burning sensation on his hand as he examined the piece of jewelry. "I could kill you." Kendall repeated.

"But you won't." James replied, eyes half lidded with lust as Kendall began to kiss at his neck again. James wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist as Kendall gently bit down, drawing blood. "I'm not scared of you, Kendall." He gasped out.

Kendall didn't hear him, he was taking in the taste of James, a sweet cinnamon. The liquid flowed down Kendall's throat, warming up his body with a fire sensation. He wanted more, he needed more. But as Kendall went back to James' neck, the pretty boy shoved him back. James reached up to his neck using two fingers to scoop up his blood. He smeared his fingers onto Kendall's lips, watching with an amused smile as the blonde hissed at him.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Kendall demanded, but James ignored his question, bringing the blonde forward to crash their lips together. He moaned at the own taste of his blood, his tongue gently licking Kendall's fangs. He bit his lip, staring at the vampire with wide eyes as he pulled back.

"You want more." It wasn't a question, more of a statement and Kendall eagerly nodded his head, watching as James smiled. James pulled out a pen and grabbed a random napkin and began to scribble on it. He handed it to Kendall, kissing the blonde once more before whispering. "See you soon." And with that, he hopped down from his bar stool, walking between the crowded club. When James looked up again, Kendall was standing in front of him, not looking pleased.

"Wait-" the blonde started, but was cut off as James smeared more blood onto his mouth. Kendall silently cursed himself as his demonic side took control of himself. He greedily lick off the blonde, mouth watering as he craved for more. And James was gone. Kendall looked down at the napkin in his hand, an address and phone number scribbled onto it. He looked back at the spot James was last standing.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

 _ **And there's the first chapter! The ending took a slightly different turn than I expected, but I still enjoyed it. I'm amazed I got this done in three hours without any distractions. I don't know when I will be updating this story, I really on had this first chapter planned out and the last chapter. But let's say…I update every Sunday? I really missed writing and all your reviews. As for my other stories, I'm still deciding the next chapter for TBO. I'm slowly getting back into writing again. Until then, leave me your thoughts. : )**_

 _ **~Kay**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_An early upload! I didn't have school today so I had time to write. I just want to thank you all so much for reviewing, it's nice knowing I still have followers of my stories! I should have warned you all in the first chapter, but this story will contain a lot of sexual tension between Kendall and James. This chapter is rated on the m side, so if you don't like that, then don't read. Also, we learn a little more about James in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy! :)_**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Kendall wasn't an idiot. He's been alive roaming this earth for over 400 years now. So when James just leaves an open invitation to his house, Kendall doesn't go right away. He's still beating himself up that he let James slip away from his grasp, the brunette male knowing his secret. It doesn't take long for Kendall to find out where James lived. James' taste still lingering on his tongue, begging Kendall to get more, but he doesn't. There's a mystery to James. He wasn't afraid of Kendall which meant he had to have a supernatural secret of his own, but what? His blood was too pure for him to be a vampire and Kendall would have sensed him out if he was a werewolf. Maybe the pretty boy was a witch? Witches were always threatening to expose a vampire. But James didn't threaten to exposed Kendall at all, he seemed to be…fascinated by the blonde, and that scared him. Kendall hated not knowing what was going through James' mind. He hated that the brunette wasn't afraid of him because Kendall liked being in control, he liked knowing that he could scare people shitless with the change of an eye color. But not James. James was different, different in a way that made Kendall's heart flutter with joy, fear, and anger and Kendall hated it.

The blonde vampire fell in with the shadows behind James' apartment complex. He watched as James' apartment light was the only one on, the brunette male living on the second floor. His bedroom windows were wide open, giving anyone a perfect view of what was happening inside. Kendall watched in silence as the pretty boy went about his business. He bandaged up the bite marks Kendall had left on him an hour earlier, then disappeared into his bathroom. When he appeared again, Kendall's jaw dropped open, mouth watering at the sight of James bare naked, only a thin layer of a thong covering him up. The pretty boy must have sensed Kendall watching him, because he began to put on a show. His back side was facing his windows, giving Kendall the perfect view of his ass. James began to massage his butt, moaning ever so softly that Kendall had to strain to hear what he was whispering. James then trailed a finger to his hole, bending over to give Kendall a better view of what was about to happen. Kendall began to grow hard as he watched James play with himself, eyes going dark and deadly as he imagined himself being in the room with James, pleasuring said male. A soft moan of "Kendall" brought the blonde out of his fantasies. He growled deep within his throat when James turned off his lights, his apartment pitch black. Kendall could still hear him though, the pretty boy pleasuring himself and moaning "Kendall" louder and louder. Kendall wanted so badly to just run into James' apartment, turn the brunette over and pleasure him himself, but he didn't and he wouldn't. Instead, the blonde stalked back over to the night club, taking a busty blonde to fulfil his pleasurable needs, imagining it was James the entire night.

* * *

 _"The missing body of Sarah Lemming was found earlier this morning near Runaway River. It seems she was attacked by an animal. Police are not releasing any more information other than that."_

James rolled his eyes as the reporter went on about the story of Sarah being "attacked" by an animal.

"We all know what it really was." James murmured as he took a sip of his coffee, turning the TV off. James placed his mug into his sink, walking into his bathroom as he started his daily ritual. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and went to get a new change of clothing. He came back into the bathroom, staring at his reflection, at the two small bite mark on his skin. He sucked at his teeth as he thought about last night, the way the blonde vampire held him in his arms. James knew it was a dumb risk to call Kendall out like he did last night. The blonde could have easily slashed his throat open and left him for bugs and rodents to feast upon his flesh, but he didn't and that gave James hope. Hope that maybe Kendall was different and could be saved. James didn't think much more on that topic, instead he wrapped a scarf around his neck and grabbed his backpack and jacket before leaving his apartment.

It was a cloudy day, the sky threatening to either drop rain or snow. James rubbed his hands together as he made his way down the busy sidewalk. He rounded a corner, walked down ten steps before he came face to face with a door.

 _Diamond's Clinic_

It wasn't an actual clinic, just a beaten down old book store that James' father had bought and turned into a special hunting shop. James pushed open the door, the strong scent of vervain, hers, and wood drifting into his nose.

"Dad?" He called out, gently settling his backpack behind the counter. He tried to ignore the wooden stakes, crossbows, and bullets as he made his way to the back of the shop where the actual medical care was held.

James restocked himself on some vervain and grabbed a bottle of Curatio herbs cream. As James gathered the materials in his arms, he turned on his heels, bumping into another body. The pretty boy panicked for a short time until he realized the man in front of him was his father.

"Dad." James breathed out, giving his father a tiny smile as the older male stared him down.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Diamond questioned, following his son as he walked back to the front of the store to retrieve his backpack.

"I'm just picking up some supplies." James responded, setting the materials down on the front counter as he opened his back pack. Mr. Diamond eyed the supplies carefully, eyebrows furrowing together as he saw the Curatio cream.

"What are you doing with Curatio cream?" James didn't answer his father, just continued to stock the supplies in his bag. "And where were you last night? I called and stopped by your apartment and you weren't there."

"Why are you questioning me so much today?" James snapped, staring at his father with narrowed hazel eyes. Mr. Diamond returned the stare, eyeing his son's attire closely.

"Seriously James, what is going on?"

"Nothing dad, just drop it."

Mr. Diamond gave another look at the scarf on James' neck then back to the Curatio cream he was packing in his bag. His eyes widen as he clicked two and two together. "Please James, don't do this. I promise we will find Logan justice, but please don't go out and do something stupid." James froze his actions upon hearing the name Logan. He stared down at his bag, eyes watering and hands shaking. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, fighting back the tears as he took in deep breaths. When he reopened his eyes, he hurriedly placed the last bag of vervain in his backpack, zipped it up and slung it over his shoulder.

"You can stop treating me like a child, I'm 22 dad. A grown adult." James snapped.

"Well when you stop acting like one, then maybe I will." His dad snapped back and James just glared at his father before shaking his head.

"I'm late for class." He murmured and stormed out of his father's shop. Mr. Diamond watched his son go, sighing and rubbing at his temple.

* * *

James let out a long sigh as he dragged himself down the hall to his apartment door. It was nearing nine o'clock at night, the sun had been settled and people were getting ready for bed. James had just returned from his shift at the Grill and was beyond ready to snuggle up in the warm sheets of his bed. As he neared his apartment door, the brunette fell tensed when he felt another presence in the hallway. He looked around seeing no one there. James raised an eyebrow as he slowly set down his backpack to retrieve his keys.

" _James_." The pretty boy's ears perked up at the sound of his name being whispered. James squeezed his eyes shut, biting on his bottom lip as his hand had a tight grip on his doorknob. James barely had enough time to turn the handle on his door before he was rudely shoved face first into the wall next to his door.

"Miss me _Jamie_?" The dark voice whispered in his ear. James gasped as he was turned over by the mysterious creature. His eyes widen as he came face to face with bloodshot, red eyes and fangs. Kendall.

The blonde's mouth was in a tight frown when James didn't show any sign of fear. His face twisted in anger and he placed a hand on James' neck, squeezing tight and shoving the brunette deeper into the wall, lifting him with ease off the ground. James' eyes widen as he struggled to breath. He placed both of his around Kendall's wrist, feet kicking wildly as he tried to ease the blonde's grip.

"What do you think you're doing, huh? Why aren't you afraid?" Kendall hissed, narrowing his eyes as he pressed tighter against James' neck. " _Answer me_!"

"Be-cause-se y-you're sa-ad." James took in a deep breath as Kendall released him, the brunette falling onto his knees, coughing. James rolled his eyes as Kendall gripped him tightly by the _shoulders,_ shoving him even harder into the wall. The blonde no longer looked angry, his eyes were dominated by a sparkling green once more, an amused smile on his pale face.

"I'm _sad_?" Kendall asked, a loud bark of laughter erupting from his stomach when James nodded his head. "I don't feel emotions."

"That's not true. I saw you at the club, watching that couple with a longing look on your face." James defended himself. He gasped out, staring at the blonde with wide eyes when the vampire pressed harder against him, slowly rotating their hips together.

"I don't possess human emotions, James." Kendall whispered seductively in the brunette's ear, his hands slowly sliding down James' body until they reached his hips. James moaned as Kendall's touch sent sparks of flames throughout his entire body. "I wanted to _feed_ on that couple."

"You don't have to lie to me, Kendall. You're tired of being alone, I can see it in your eyes." James said, trying to hold eye contact with Kendall but the vampire was focusing on the pulse point in the brunette's neck. Kendall ground his hips harder, fighting back a growl at the feel of James' hardening member. " _Oa-ah."_ James moaned out, his hands finding their way to Kendall's soft hair.

"What was that little stunt you pulled last night? Touching yourself, being naked. Did you know I was watching you?" Kendall huskily whispered, smirking in delight as James fisted his hair, small moans escaping his mouth.

"You need my help. I can help you." James said, ignoring Kendall's attempts to change the subject. "You don't have to be alone."

Kendall was getting irritated by James. He didn't like how the brunette's words were making his chest tighten. All he could focus on was James' soft moans and the sound of his heart beating fast, blood pupping throughout the tan male's body.

"I need your blood." Kendall growled, red eyes widening in shock when James held up a wrist to him. Kendall looked to James, the pretty boy staring back at him with flushed cheeks and wide hazel eyes. The blonde smirked at the innocent stare before he dipped his head down and pierced his fangs into James' soft skin. James gasped as Kendall's teeth broke his skin, his warm blood flooding into the vampire's mouth. James moaned a little louder when Kendall pressed his nails into his hips, dry humping him harder, faster.

"P-please Kendall. Let m-me help yo-u." James whined out, head banging against the wall as he felt himself coming closer to his release.

Kendall pulled back from James' wrist, mouth covered in blood. He watched as James had let himself completely go, his hips moving in sync with Kendall's.

"What's your secret?" Kendall asked, getting James' attention.

James smiled, wiping the blood from Kendall's mouth. "You'll find out sooner or later." He said then crashed his lips onto the blonde's. James cried out in Kendall's mouth as he reached his orgasm, rope after rope of white liquid filling up in his pants. He fell lip in Kendall's hold, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't need your help." Kendall said and in a flash, he was gone. James was once again alone in his apartment complex hallway. He slid down to the floor, looking at his wrist as it dripped with blood and trying to catch his breath. He smiled feeling the taste of Kendall's lips lingering onto his.

* * *

 _Welp, there's that. The ending took a slightly different turn then I planned, but I guess it still goes. I'm really excited to continue this story. I think I'm going to focus on this story, then get back to TBO. Is that ok with you all? I decided not to play sports this year so I'll have a lot of free time on my hands. Well anyways, leave me your reviews on this chapter and I'll update soon._

 _~Kay :)_


End file.
